


Only power

by Morgan_0312



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Good Dark Side, M/M, Weasley Bashing, except twins and oldest two, first year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_0312/pseuds/Morgan_0312
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When harry potter receives his letter he takes it as a chance to escape from an abusive Dursley household he doesn't know what will happen but he's sure of one thing he will take the entire wizarding world by storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Understatement

**Author's Note:**

> Except the plot everything belongs to j.k (sighs) unfotunately and actually some of the plot belongs to her as well, I think I'm going to cry.

The day Harry Potter received his letter, it was a bit of a surprise. Okay maybe not a surprise more like a completely and utterly mind blowing event that very nearly left the poor boy in an almost catatonic state. 

He stared at it, then stared at it a little bit more and then a bit more before he finally snapped himself out of his incredulous wandering thoughts. He would need to hurry or his uncle would get angry, and when his uncle got angry Harry more than often got hurt. But still he let himself bask in the unexpectedness of the situation, a letter. An actual freaking letter, addressed to him.  
He didn't even get school reports, he never had, as when he was younger and had just started nursery school his `family` put his address down as a completely random one straight from the phone book, so every year some poor sod received Harry Potter`s school report and, because of his uncle getting mad whenever Harry beat dear duddikins at, well anything he had to get bad grades di that his uncle couldn't accuse him of using freaky things. (What these freaky things were supposed to be he had no idea, although he would be the first to admit that quite a lot of strange things happened around him)

So now you understand when it was said before that this letter was a surprise, that was a complete understatement. Harry wasn't entirely sure what to do, never having received any post of any kind before although he was pretty sure the mail that his aunt and uncle got did not specify their sleeping arrangements no matter how dire. Who had sent him this letter? He wasn't stupid, far from it actually, he knew about stalker and paedophiles (his uncle being one of them). Was this by some chance one of them? He wasn't sure so he decided to proceed with caution from here on out after all one can never be too careful. That was a lesson he had learnt early in life, proceed with caution, always. Trust no one unless you have undeniable proof that they can be trusted was another. After all living with abusive relatives really helped people grow up rather quickly. Too quickly in some people's opinion, Harry knew he scared the teachers (not that they would ever admit it though) with how intelligent he was (honestly he was probably smarter than some of said teachers) and how coldly he treated the other students (it really was not his fault that they where so stupid). The teachers seemed to think he was a bully, ha as if, really it was the other way around Dudley really liked making sure everyone knew what a freak Harry was as these things with the perfect disdain he treated every one with and his bad boy reputation it was the perfect recipe for segregation, against him of course. But although he was caution that didn't stop him from being almost painfully optimistic. It was a long shot he knew that but with the first flutterings of what he deemed as hope rising is his chest he realised that this might be a chance to get out of this hell he was forced to call home, for maybe just maybe the person who went to all the trouble of actually writing this letter as well as finding out such personal information would be able to help him. Even as the thought was forming he knew it was impossible after all as his relatives had said time and time again who would want to help a freak like him unless they had no other choice as they had had. However he just couldn't help the hope, it was the one thing his family had never been able to diminish our stamp out, the hope. So with this in mind even if he had a horrible dining feeling in his stomach that this was all a fake (he was pretty sure his cousin wasn't smart enough to come up with something like this, but who knows maybe his aunt had decided he was too happy) he formed a plan.


	2. the plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not very long I`m sorry. Just got this idea and have decided to wrote a small chapter while I am experimenting with it because I will likely not update for a few days. Xoxo

He formed a plan.

For surely if his relatives found out he had a letter they would take it off of him, and he couldn't let that happen so he would protect it until he found out what it was and go from there.

It wasn't a very complicated or ingenious plan admittedly but a plan all the same, no traps or diversions just a plain old slip of the hand. Easy enough. If he got caught though well. That would hurt.

"Boy" he heard his whale of an uncle shout, wait, he supposed that was unfair and quite insulting to whales all over the world "what are you doing checking for letter bombs?"

He heard his uncle chortle at his own so `amusing` joke, Harry thought he could gag. Harry quickly walked up the hall towards the kitchen and with an air of thoughtlessness and grace slid it under his cupboard door (yes he sleeps in a cupboard, one of the reasons he had to get out of there) and carried on into the kitchen.

And with an innocent and quietness that only came with years of practice and dedication handed his uncle the rest of the mail, careful not to make eye contact least he anger the idiotic.. well idiot. (It is really the only adjective that described his uncle perfectly).

He turned away to go to the sink and start on the dishes from breakfast (it was a disgustingly large amount) and smirked cautiously to himself making sure he was not seen, happiness and laughter where not things appreciated in the Dursley household especially not from him, but every once in a while he needed to celebrate something even if it was in this small way lest he go mad.

He would figure out the letter later in the safety and privacy of his cupboard and if his hopes were true (they probably weren't) he would use it as a way to get out of this disgusting pit.

And for the rest of the day he was happy, excited even, in his own little way, not that he let it show of course, he didn't have a death wish, not yet anyway. For the rest of the day he counted down the seconds until he could retire to his cupboard and, being ever curious, find out what this mystery was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like if so comment with some ideas you would like me to include

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think please leave comments as this is my first fic so ease be gentle where do you think I should go with this anything you would like me to add I sort of have a plot but it can be changed. The one thing I am pretty sure I wont include is crossdressing so, sorry.


End file.
